List of Creatures
This page lists fictional creatures and species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Fairy Tale Land Species Agrabah Species |In Storybrooke, Henry Mills unleashed the Viper in his mother's heart vault, but he is eventually saved by David Nolan. }} Arendelle Species }} Enchanted Forest Species }} |The Evil Queen shapeshifts herself as a cecaelia to decieve Ariel. |Ursula, a mermaid named after the Sea Goddess and the daughter of Poseidon. After the loss of her singing voice, Ursula decides to become strong and powerful like her namesake, and she uses her father's trident to transform herself into a cecaelia. }} |Lancelot, Emma and Mary Margaret, among other Safe Haven inhabitants, eat the Chimeras they manage to hunt in the post-Dark Curse Enchanted Forest. }} }} }} |Emma is almost killed by an ogre, but he is shot and taken down by Mary Margaret. |An ogre attacks Belle and her mother during an Ogre War. |An ogre is killed by the Light One in the alternate universe. |A young ogre is attacked by Gaston. |A large army of ogres are killed by Beowulf's army and the Dark One in the First Ogre War. }} |When Rumplestiltskin is teaching Regina how to use magic, he required her to rip out the heart of a unicorn and crush it. |Snow White and Prince Charming searched for a unicorn so they may see a vision of what their daughter, Emma, will become in the future once they touch its horn. }} }} Neverland Species Oz Species |Walsh, a flying monkey in disguise who pretended to be Emma's boyfriend for eight months. After being jilted by her, he reveals his true form. |Little John is bitten by a flying monkey, and later turns into one at the hospital. |Other residents of Storybrooke, who also disappeared, are presumed to have also turned into flying monkeys similarly to Little John. |Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora were both transformed into flying monkeys by the Wicked Witch of the West. }} Underworld Species }} Wonderland Species }} |At his arrival in Wonderland, Jefferson meets a Dodo, which tells him where to find the March Hare's mansion. }} **There are many other dragonflies flying around the area of the Mallow Marsh. }} }} }} }} Species of Different Origins |A Bandersnatch is released by the Red Queen and Jafar to attack Alice so she is forced to make her first wish. Alice tricks the beast with the forget me knot with an illusion of herself and Knave, to which the Bandersnatch leaps right into. At this, Alice pulls the forget me knot's rope to loop and hold the Bandersnatch in place. Later, Knave bursts in to kill the creature with a knife. |When Knave kills the Bandersnatch, the animal's mate also dies shortly after. |As the Dark One, Gorgon the Invincible takes the form of a Bandersnatch. |Alice mentions that she once escaped from a bandersnatch. }} |Some Blood Scarabs are living within Bald Mountain as one of the lines of defense for protecting the Dark Curse. Cruella De Vil controlled them with her power of Persuasion to get them off the door. }} |Prince Charming, while taking the place of his twin brother, beheads a dragon inhabiting the mountains in order to merge King George and King Midas' kingdoms. |Maleficent takes on a dragon form while fighting against Prince Charming, and later Emma. |Maleficent's daughter, Lily Page, is also born with the ability to take a dragon form. |A magic practitioner known as the Dragon lived in Hong Kong. |Disguised as Alice's father, Jafar summons a wing-armed dragon to attack her and Knave. |After the Black Fairy's curse sent the heroes to their original lands, Prince Charming and Hook runs away from a dragon in the Giants' Lair while searching for a magic bean }} |Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, who dies after being killed by Rumplestiltskin. |Nova, a pink, rookie and clumsy fairy that wishes to become a fairy godmother one day. She falls in love with Dreamy, a dwarf, but she does not leave to start a future with him as planned since the Blue Fairy warns she will lose her wings if she does. |Numerous other fairies led by the Blue Fairy when they help Snow White rescue Prince Charming from King George's castle by making the castle guards fall asleep. |Tinker Bell, a fairy who ends up losing her wings after disobeying the Blue Fairy in an attempt to help Regina find true love. Currently, she retains none of her former fairy powers. |Silvermist, a fairy in Wonderland who acts in service to help people cross the riverside to Mimsy Meadows. She is usually summoned by the act of clapping. |The Black Fairy was human who shapeshifts into a fairy to protect her son from the "great evil" according to a prophecy. She is turned dark after almost crushing her friend, Tiger Lily's heart and is banished to the Dark Realm by the Blue Fairy. |Tiger Lily was Rumplestiltskin's fairy godmother until she fails to stop the creating of the Dark Curse by the Black Fairy, and gives up her wings and resides in Neverland as a non-fairy. |A Fairy Godmother is killed by Rapunzel Tremaine after her wings were cut by the latter for helping Cinderella. }} |Snow White briefly became a mermaid because of the bracelet that Ariel (originally given to her by the Evil Queen) gave her. |A mermaid, originally part of a swarm ramming Hook's ship, is separated after being caught on fishing line by Emma and Mary Margaret. Along with her, a conch shell stuck in the net is pulled up to deck. Unable to plead her way through to being set free, the mermaid signals a sound from the shell to the sky; causing a rumbling of an approaching storm. She warns they must let her go, or die. Unable to come to a unanimous decision with the others, Regina makes the choice to turn the mermaid into a wooden statue to stop whatever was summoned by the shell. Rather than that, it speeds up into a full on storm. |Numerous other mermaids swim through Neverland's surrounding ocean. |Ursula is a mermaid, before she transforms herself. }} |Mr. Gold mentions the existence of ink producing Squids in the bottom of the bottomless sea. |Neal Cassidy killed a Giant Squid to allow his father to extract the creature's ink in order to stop Peter Pan. }} |The Jabberwock in New Wonderland, which killed Cinderella's mother and was slain by Alice. }} Species of Unknown Origins }} |At the time when Aladdin and Jasmine were off the coast of the Enchanted Forest, they were attacked by a Kraken only to be saved by Captain Hook and the crew of the Nautilus. }} }} ---- Category:Creatures